Sharing Everything
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Fred falls really hard for the new girl in school, one bad thing about twins is that they agree on everything here is where trust goes out of the window for the Weasley twins! Fred/George/ OC
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Ok me I own...**

**Fred: Come on Magicgirl tell the truth!**

**Me: Only if you have a fight with Malfoy in my next chapter... Deal?**

**Fred: *sigh* Deal *shakes hand***

**Me: Yeay! As I was saying I totally own this plot but not the characters even though I wish I did!**

**Fred: Can I go fight Malfoy now?**

**Me: Yes**

**Fred: Woohoo come on George! **

##

The new girl in school was amazingly attractive. But not every boy fell for her, not as hard as Fred that is. Professor McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor common room; with a clap of her hands the whole room fell silent.

"Is this everyone?" She asked, everyone looked around.

"No professor" Said Lee, "Fred and George are upstairs"

"Oh well would you go and fetch them for me dear?" She asked, Lee nodded and ran upstairs to the boys' dorm.

"Hey guys come downstairs quick!" Lee advised the boys. Before they could even ask why Lee grabbed their arms and pulled them down the stairs.

"Ah nice of you to join us" McGonagall said impatiently, the boys sighed and leaned against the couch. "Now we have a new girl joining our school today, seeing as how this is the middle of the year we have already taking her for sorting and she has indeed been placed in Gryffindor." With a smile the professor stepped back and aloud the new girl access to the common room.

She was beautiful her long lush brown hair rested softly on her shoulders. Her eyes were a clear shade of blue almost as blue as the crystal clear water outside the castle, she wore a short school skirt and held two school books in her hands. She smiled shyly at everyone in the room then looked down. Freds eyes widened he had never seen such a beautiful creature in his whole life.

"Lee! Will you be so kind as to show your new class mate around?" Wait Lee was in ALL of Fred and George's classes which meant she was in their year, Fred had to win her heart quick before anyone had the opportunity, but he had to keep this secret he could not even begin to imagine the embarrassing jokes George would make once he found out about his brothers crush. No! No he couldn't tell his twin, for the first time Fred had a secret that he kept from his brother. Lee sighed,

"But professor do I have to? I mean can't Fred or George do it?" He asked, it wasn't that Lee didn't like her it was just he really couldn't be bothered with looking after yet another new kid it was driving him nuts.

"Oh no I don't think that would be a good idea, you all in here know what Fred and George are like with their mischievous pranks!" Everyone in the room started to whisper Fred looked up at the girl she looked rather nervous at hearing the word "pranksters"

"Fine, what's her name?" Lee sighed,

"Oh yes her name is..." She trailed off allowing the young girl to answer for herself.

"Violet, Violet Sims" She said softly.

"Well I do think it is time you all got to potions I am sure Severus is aware that you are all already late" She said before exiting. Fred never took his gaze of Violet.

"You ok buddy?" George asked,

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine c'mon lets go another detention is all we need" He sighed annoyed.

Later in the dungeons Snape was late for lesson so everyone waited inside for him to show. No-one sat with Violet because no-one really knew her. Things in the room turned slightly bitter as Draco approached the new girl.

"Well, well, well if it isn't another filthy little mudblood!" He snapped his voice tripping with that same slytherin venom his father had. Everyone in the room started whispering about what they'd just heard. Fred looked over angrily at Malfoy as he watched Violet look around uncomfortably in her chair. "Why'd you come here? We don't need scum like you ya know!" Draco's burning words cut into Violet and without a moment's thought she grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the room just as Snape arrived. Fred sighed Draco just had to make everything worse, the bloody little git! George also did not look pleased with Malfoy either, in fact he looked livid with what had been said.

Later in the library. Fred and George wondered through books trying to cast a spell on each book so that the next person who opened them would be squirted with 3 gallons of freezing cold water. Fred was just about to cast the spell on the book when suddenly he heard crying, he slipped away from his brothers side to locate the source, it was Violet!

"Are you ok?" Fred whispered. Violet looked up.

"Oh please just leave me alone!" She said softly through tears. Fred sunk down to sit beside her on the floor.

"Don't listen to Malfoy he can be a right bloody git sometimes" He said hoping to make her feel better.

She laughed a little, "You're Fred right? Fred Weasley?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" He smiled charmingly.

"I met George earlier and he had a small rip on his backpack... But you don't" Fred looked at the strap on his backpack where his brother had a rip, but on his the strap was in perfect condition.

"Oh! Yeah I am Fred" He smiled,

"I'm Violet" She smiled back.

"Say Violet would you erm... Would like to come for a nice walk through the woods with me tonight?" He asked.

She smiled, "Thanks but I have a date tonight" Freds face fell. "Maybe some other time?" Fred nodded as Violet got up and left. That's when he spotted a letter fall from her bag.

"Wait" he called after her, but seeing as how she had gone it occurred to Fred that whoever signed this letter was the same person that had invited her on a date. He unfolded the paper and read it's contents.

_Dear Violet, _

_I am glad we got the chance to speak earlier, you do seem like a really nice girl. Tonight I know the perfect place for our date! There is a place that I know of in the castle, a pair of twins called the Marauders back at the_ _first year of Hogwarts created it, it leads to Hogsmeade village. There is a remarkable place there called the magic wand. It is actually an extremely fantastic restaurant. I would be post thankful that you would accompany me! If you accept then I will meet you at 6:30pm at the front door. _

_From, _

_you know who..._

Well that didn't give me any answers Fred thought. That's when it came to him, he would go to the magic wand that night and see just who her date was.

##

**A/N: Fred is so going to regret going to search for Violets mystery date! Ok I want to tell you something. You see that button down there? Yeah the one that says "Review This Chapter" Well I'll make a deal with you. If you click that button and do what he says I'll give you another chapter! Deal?**


	2. Fight Malfoy & Violets Date

**A/N: Yeay Draco and Fred have a fight! I knew my old Freddie boy wouldn't let me... or... you guys down!**

##

Fred knew he had to keep away from his twin that night, but that was going to be extremely difficult. Fred and George spent every minute together so it was certainly going to be a task for him to sneak away without George noticing. Currently it was 5:30pm he needed to think fast! George sat beside him on the couch looking around, bored,

"So what do you want to do" George asked, Fred sighed _how am I supposed to get away from him?_

"To be honest George I am a little tired, I think I'm gonna hit the sack" Fred yawned trying to be convincing. George raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock.

"It's 5:30?" He said almost in a tone that sounded like a question rather than a statement.

"Yeah I know! But for some reason I am just really tired, catch you in the morning?" He asked, George sighed.

"Whatever man I'm gonna go to the Library and see how our squirting water prank worked out" George did not even wait for a response as he walked out of the portrait hole. The fat lady gasped.

"No twin today?" She asked, quite surprised that Fred was not with George. George shook his head and looked back at the fat lady.

"I think he is up to something" He said suspiciously.

"Nothing out of the ordinary then" She said smugly. George chuckled a little and ran off down the stairs.

"Thanks fat lady!" He called from down the staircase.

"Hey!"She yelled back "I'm not fat! Just big boned!" She screamed.

"Hey lady!" Screamed and nearby portrait "Shut up!"

Later at 6:00pm Fred had left the common room and started running to the statue of the old witch which led to Hogsmeade village. After arriving in Honey jukes cellar he pulled out his wand to make sure that no-one spotted him. It was easy it find his way out as he escaped there with George nearly every year.

Once he made it outside he looked around, it was strange seeing the place not completely covered in snow. But then again this was not in November or December like it was when they usually went there. He walked around the trees for ten minutes trying to find his way to the path. Suddenly he heard something it was a twig snap, he pulled out his wand and looked through the trees.

"Who's there?" He asked but did not see anyone. You had to be careful out here you never knew what kind of strange people roamed the woods. He kept his wand pointed as he heard another sound, he guessed it came from a tree so he quickly turned around and then.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Draco's frozen form came into view as he fell from behind a tree. He was alone; Fred walked over and placed his wand under Draco's chin. "What're you doing here Malfoy?" He asked bitterly. Once the spell wore off Draco slapped the wand out of Freds grasp and it was sent flying only a few feet away. Draco flew to his feet.

"The better question is what're you doing here?" Draco asked back. "And where is your twin?" He asked looking behind Fred "You finally realise how much of loser he is?" Fred quickly took a tight grip on the front of Draco's robes.

"Not one word against my brother!" He threatened,

"Or what?" Draco asked after roughly pulling out of Freds hold. "Well Weasley what're you gonna do?" Fred ignored him and tried to get his wand but before he had the chance.

"Stupefy!" And with that Fred was sent soaring through the air. Fred stood up quickly; Draco's laughter fell on death ears as Fred ignored it and dashed for his wand. Feeling triumphant he pointed his wand to Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" He screamed and with that Draco's wand flew off into the trees and out of sight. Moving closer Fred said. "This is what I'd do!" He pointed his wand and clearly he said. "Wingardium Leviosa" Draco's eyes widened as he was lifted 10 feet into the air. "What were you doing here anyway?" Fred asked.

"I was following you I wanted to know where you were going"

"Oh do you have a crush on me or something?" He asked.

"No!" Draco snapped back, "But I know someone who does have a crush!" Malfoy replied with a mischievous grin. Fred's eyes narrowed,

"Who?" He asked.

"Have you been to see who's at the "magic wand" with that mudblood?" He asked; Fred's eyes widened as he recognised the time. 7:00pm! Fred broke off the magical connection with Draco meaning that once the spell was broken Draco fell into a _**huge **_mood puddle.

"Oh, well look at that! I guess you're the mudblood now!" He laughed; Draco sighed and went back the way e came. Once Fred arrived at "the magic wand" He noticed people had all ready gone in. Violet had only just walked in. Fred snuck in behind her- without being spotted- and waited to see which table she went to and who would be there. He couldn't believe his eyes.

George stood up dressed in neat black dress robes and smiled at Violet from the table.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" She said, she was wearing a lovely midnight blood dress that seemed like some sort of corset that hugged her neat frame. Her eyes sparkled under the white light and reflected on the glitter of her silver eye shadow.

"No problem" He smiled at her as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She smiled and gracefully slid into the chair.

"Thank you" She smiled again.

"It's a good thing my brother decided to get an early night tonight" He beamed at her.

"Why didn't you tell your brother that you were going out on a date with me tonight?" She asked,

"Well, I don't know I guess I just wanted you all to myself and knowing my brother he would make a big fuss out of it" He laughed along with her. _But that's why I didn't tell him I liked Him because _**he **_would make a fuss!_ Fred thought to himself. He looked back at the two; suddenly Fred accidently knocked a few clear glasses off the counter he was hiding behind. George stood up.

"What was that?" Violet asked,

"I don't know" He replied noticing that no-one was behind the counter...

##

**A/N: Yeay I got a review! Thank you so much ****Cakey Potter your review meant a lot! **


	3. The Twin Fight & Making Up

Fred lay in his bed in the Gryffindor common room, his blood boiling as all trust he had for his twin went flying out of the window. His ears sharpened as they picked up on the sound of footsteps on the creaking wood. Fred sat up in his bed quickly and with his wand.

" Lumos!" George froze in the doorway when he saw his brother sat up in bed with a confused expression on his face.

"Hey Weasley!" Barked a voice 3 beds away from Freds. "Turn that bloody light out!" Fred frowned his disapproval at him. The boy that spoke saw the annoyance in Fred's eye. "Never mind" He replied quickly, lying back down in bed. No-one dared cross the Weasley twins, anyone who knew the sort of pranks they pulled would be smart enough not to get on their bad side.

"How'd everything go?" Fred asked nicely lowering his wand.

"How did what go?" George asked back.

"Our squirting water prank, that's where you went earlier wasn't it?" He asked. George stopped and tried to remember what he had said to his brother that earlier.

"Oh! Yes, yes it went just fine never better" He smiled nervously.

"Dressing up a bit fancy there aren't we?" He asked as George started getting dressed into his PJ's, George looked down and decided to magic his PJ's on instead.

"Mom sent me my dress robes for some reason I just wanted to test it out" He replied.

"You hate dress robes!" Fred replied back false confusion written all over his face. George knew his brother all too well, he knew something.

"Ok what's this about what do you know?" He asked, Fred pretended to look confused but he wasn't that good of an actor. "C'mon it's written all over your face!" Fred stood up and walked over to his twin.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating the new girl?" He asked, George's jaw dropped in surprise.

"I... I... I can date whoever I want, Fred" He replied back after the shock had left him completely. He walked around and sat in his bed and pulled the blankets over him.

"But why didn't you tell me?" He asked slightly hurt that his brother wouldn't tell him.

"Because I know what you're like!" He snapped.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked interested in what he had to say.

"Goodnight Fred" He said and with a click of his fingers Fred's wand went out. With a sigh and heavy heart he returned to bed things would make more sense in the morning.

THAT MORNING

Everyone was whispering downstairs, Fred overheard them; he could make out only a few minor details on what people were saying.

"I swear the Weasleys were arguing last night, apparently George was dating that new girl Violet" One boy whispered, the girl he was talking to nudge him slightly showing him that Fred was stood behind him. "Oh! Fred I'm sorry!" He replied quickly and rushed out of the common room. Fred walked up to Lee,

"Hey, Lee have you seen George this morning?" Fred asked still slightly exhausted because he hadn't had that much sleep last night.

"Yeah, he's in the great hall" He replied. Fred was shocked he and George had only had at least two arguments in their whole life and every time they argued, no matter what they would meet each other the next morning in their common room and talk about their problems as they walked down to breakfast, there was no way George could have been that upset about last night. He had to talk to him.

"Thanks buddy" Fred said slapping Lee on the back. He rushed down to the great hall; he walked in at just the right time as he saw Malfoy stood beside his brother by the Gryffindor table, George looked annoyed.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Snapped Ron who was currently sat opposite George.

"Shut it Weasley!" Draco replied sharply. "So George heard you are going out with that no good mudblood eh? Still I think even she could do better!" Fred stood by the door; he wasn't going to watch this. As it became obvious in the woods Fred hated it when anyone trash talked his twin.

"Oi, Malfoy back of eh?" He screamed from the door, George's mouth hung open a little he looked at his brother in slight anger, almost as though he blamed Fred for Draco finding out about him and Violet. Draco turned to Fred,

"I think George can fight his own battles don't you?" He asked. Fred froze anger clearly showing all over his face. "By the way, you weren't with him this morning Weasley!" Draco said to Fred, "What happened? Everyone says you both had a fight!" It was now at the point that everyone stopped and stared; Fred and George looked around and felt completely embarrassed as all the faces stared at them in shock. "Well?" He asked again, practically shouting. George rose to his feet quickly almost causing Draco to fall off of his feet.

"You know what I don't recall that being any of your business!" He snapped angrily. Draco looked amused.

"Draco c'mon it's not worth it" Pansy said from behind him. A few Gryffindor's giggled as Pansy pulled Draco away. Although, George was annoyed he was certain that Fred was the one who let it slip that he and Violet went out the previous night. He slammed his fist on the table and stood up after shoving his twin to one side George headed for the door. Fred chased him and when the golden double doors slammed shut Fred tried to reason with him.

"George! George! George for goodness sake!" He snapped as they stopped and stood on one of the many staircases.

"What Fred? What do you want?" He snapped after spinning around angrily.

"Why didn't you wait for me this morning? And why are you acting like you hate me?" Fred asked sadly. George sighed as one of the staircases shifted and the boys fell from their feet. They climbed to shaky feet and held on tightly to the railings.

"I don't hate you Fred I just, I just needed some space" He replied looking down at his twin.

"But..."

"I don't mean I wanted to get away from you I meant, that everyone in the common room were talking about me and Violet apparently some of our roommates over heard our conversation we had last night and I just needed to get out" He said with a sigh turning his head to look to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" Fred replied, George looked down at him with a smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, now c'mon let's get to the common room, we have quite a day of pranking ahead of us, including today's lesson with Umbridge!" He said with that cheeky Weasley smile which Fred mirrored back as they disappeared into the portrait hole, the sound of their laughter echoed through the corridors.


	4. The World Revolves Around Violet

Fred and George had been in their dorm for nearly the rest of the day working on a special prank for Umbridge's lesson. The boys were alone, but not for long, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" George said confused as to why anyone would have the need to knock, but the answer was revealed when a girl's voice responded.

"George may I come in?" She called back, knowing full well that the red head was in his dorm. George smiled brightly and moved away from his twin; Fred frowned for some reason as she entered.

"Of cause" He replied, Violet floated into the room curious eyes wandering in search of the twin she longed to see, when her eyes met once again with his Georges' he pulled her form close to his for a tight embrace. A cough came from behind.

"C'mon George we've got a prank to finish" Fred said, a little annoyed that she had interrupted them while they were working. Suddenly Violet looked worried as she pulled away from George who looked down at her confused.

"Oh, you're not thinking of pulling a prank in Umbridge's lesson are you?" She asked nervously, her voice soft and weak. Fred rolled his eyes, _must be a girl thing _he thought to himself.

"Well... Yeah me and Fred always prank the worst teachers" George replied hesitantly. Violet looked even more scared as she looked up at George, eyes pleading.

"Oh Georgie please, please don't do anything to upset her, she scares me she really does!" She pleaded, Fred didn't like where this seemed to be going.

"But... I... Violet look-" He stuttered,

"Please! Promise me no pranks, please no pranks today" She pleaded her watery blue eyes pulling at his conscience. He breathed in and looked to his brother who looked livid.

"Ok, I promise no pranks" George said turning back to Violet who let out a girlish scream and hugged him quickly.

"Are you coming downstairs?" She asked already trying to pull him out of the doors, but Fred appeared next to her smiling and grabbing Georges' arm.

"Erm do you mind if I have a quick word with him alone?" He asked nicely, George shot a nervous look at his twin as he knew what the subject of the conversation would be.

"Sure!" She chirped and ran downstairs. Fred locked his brother in a deathly stare.

"What was that?" He cried out, "We're a team remember? Partners in crime, why would you cancel our plans without talking to me first?"

"She's my girlfriend Fred what do you want me to do?" George cried back, this was the first real time the twins did not want to be in the same room as each other.

"Who do you care about the most?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Wh- what?" George stammered confused.

"Who is more important to you me or Violet?" George could not possibly answer this.

"Look what have you got against her, do you have some sort of—" George trailed off as he realised just what Freds problem was. "You like her don't you?" He questioned the small amount of sweat on Freds' forehead and wondering eyes that would look anywhere but George gave away the silent, unspoken answer. "I knew it you do! Well I'm sorry to tell you this Fred, but she's mine" With all he needed to say out in the open he turned on his heal to leave.

"Where are you going?" Freds' croaky voice questioned,

"To see my girlfriend" But before he left she had ran back upstairs as he opened the door.

"Oh!" She smiled "You coming down?" George nodded.

"Yeah, baby I'm coming" He smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"Fred, are you coming too?" Before he could speak George answered for him,

"He's a little tied up at the moment" Violet's warm smiled still beamed.

"Ok well we'll wait in the common room for you before we go to Defence Against The Dark Arts" She smiled waving at him and pulling George down the stairs and into the common room.

**A/N: Ok, I am so sorry there was no Violet in the last chapter but here you go! There is going to be a lot more Violet in the next chapters so enjoy. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I make good stories and if I make good stories then everyone wins.**


	5. Violet's secret

Fred was shocked, he had never had an argument with George before and now, everything was all wrong. He should never fight with his twin, he could not bear it! He had his apology ready, even though he did not feel that he owed his brother an apology. He walked downstairs and saw George stood at the bottom of the staircase, he was leaning against the wall but he was not with Violet... How strange.

"Fred!" Said George quickly as he noticed his twin. His facial expression was different from before it was softer and much friendlier now.

"George! I'm so sorry I didn't mean-" Fred said quickly, hoping that his brother would forgive him.

"No! You have nothing to be sorry for. Look I shouldn't have been so cold with you earlier I don't know what I was thinking!" George explained. "And I shouldn't have cancelled our plans, it just wasn't a fair thing for me to do and if you like Violet then it's fine it's-"

"George!" George gasped for breath; his apology came so fast that he hardly even let out a breath. "It's ok, we both acted stupidly. Let's just put it behind us ok?" George smiled, his cheeky grin at Fred which he mirrored back, they high fived each other.

"So what about the prank?" George asked.

"Are you sure I mean what about Violet?" Fred replied. George smiled at him,

"I should never let a girl change me and I'm going to tell her that and if she can't accept that then she's not the girl for me" Fred hesitated but eventually smiled again. The boys ran upstairs to their room to collect their things.

##### Umbridge's Lesson #######

Fred and George were late already they had to hurry; they couldn't wait to put their plan in action. They stopped at the door then pushed it open and stood in the doorway. Umbridge looked up from the register and set her piercing- false friendly- eyes upon the boys who winced a little at her look.

"Ah, George and Fredrick Weasley I presume?" Her shrill voice asked, Fred frowned he hated being called by his full name instead of his nick name.

"Actually Professor my name is Fred" He told her. Umbridge frowned a little then held up her sheet,

"Oh, well that's not what it says on my register... Now sit both of you, you're late!" Umbridge ordered them then laughed her shrill little laugh that made the students flesh crawl. The twins sat on the table in front of Violet and Katie.

"Ready?" George whispered.

"Ready!" Fred replied.

"Now you shall be studying from these ministry approved text books" Said Umbridge. Fred raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Would you like me to hand them out professor?" He asked innocently.

"I'll help!" Piped up George, Violet knew they were up to something. Umbridge however, was none the wiser.

"Thank you boys indeed you can" She told them. Fred and George winked at each other then stood from their seats and walked to the front to collect the books. They turned their back to Umbridge and tapped their wands lightly on the top of the books.

After all the books were handed out the boys sat down and smirked at each other, Violet tapped George.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"Watch" He smiled at her and then turned back.

"Now open your books to page 15" Umbridge ordered. Everyone sighed and opened their books and when they did huge and freezing cold jets of water burst out of the books binding and blasted various students- mainly Slytherins – from their seats. Fred and George smiled and high fived each other. Violet had accidently been hit by a jet of water and she too fell from her seat.

"Oh, oops!" Said Fred, realising he must have given Violet one of the water squirting books instead of giving it to a Slytherin. George whirled around and rushed to her side and grabbed her hand to help her up.

"Oops, sorry Violet!" He said while helping her up. Violet pushed the hair from her face and frowned at George.

"I thought you said no more pranks!" She huffed angrily at him. George looked at her quite baffled when suddenly.

"FREDRICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY DETENTION!" Screamed Umbridge.

"Professor it was my idea too I gave them the spell!" Said Violet waving her hand in the air frantically.

"Ah, miss McGuire that will be a detention for you too then!" Replied Umbridge. "In my office later, the three of you please. Now while I clear up this mess, CLASS DISMISSED!" George and Fred grabbed Violet outside the classroom.

"What was that?" Said George surprised.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Taking the blame for our prank?" Said Fred, quite shocked.

"Well I am a bit of a prankster myself"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Fred. Violet shrugged.

"Well I wanted to see what she was like before I set up a prank for her, and I thought if I got you to not pull a prank then maybe I could get to know what she hates first and I knew George would only promise not to prank her if I started being all girly and needy around him" She smiled and winked at George.

"Brilliant" The boys said in unison. Violet gave a wicked smirk, she was no clingy girl, she was a devil with mischief on the brain which is why the twins adored her.

"Well let's go eat before detention!" She said and ran down the stairs quickly.

"George my brother I think you have hit the jack pot!" Fred smirked. George smiled back and pulled Fred down the stairs after Violet, who'd have thought nervous little Violet was a prankster?

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to update but here you go! Review for another chapter!**


End file.
